Our happily ever after
by Tabbz
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the last battle? Did life become relatively normal or did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have to deal with different kinds of problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Our happily ever after**

**Chapter 1: It's all over now**

**I'm not JK Rowling, if I were I'd have the imagination to think up my own characters instead of using hers.**

Voldemort's dead. Harry thought. He's dead and I'm free and so is everybody else. We're all free.

"Harry, that was amazing and we all thought you were dead!" Hermione gushed excitedly, Ron grinned down at her and within seconds she was reaching up to kiss him.

Dear Merlin! Harry thought, averting his eyes from his two best friends. Seven years, seven years of constant fighting and disagreements and now they just got together, well at least it was obvious that they loved each other. He then wondered briefly if Neville had found Luna yet or not. But then his mind went back to the person he'd been trying to keep safe for the past six months. Ginny.

"I'm just gonna go-" Harry told the still snogging couple who proceeded to completely ignore him. Rolling his eyes he ran back up towards the castle.

"Harry!" He heard Luna yell from behind him. He frowned, something was wrong. "Harry, have you seen Neville?"

"No, but he was looking for you. Why?" He asked even more confused.

"Because I think I'm in love with him." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. Harry grinned knowingly. "He's probably with the Weasley's in there." he told her pointing in the direction he was already heading.

"Oh," Luna replied walking along side him towards the grand hall where all the dead still were. "Oh there he is! Thanks Harry!" She said then ran off and jumped into his arms.

Harry scanned the crowd for Ginny and saw her at the back of the room with her sister-in-law, Fleur. She hadn't realised he was there so wasn't aware that he was just inches behind her. Harry had always wanted to sneak up on Ginny and now was his perfect opportunity. Holding his finger up in the age old sign to be quiet he stood silently behind Ginny. Still talking to Fleur, Ginny sighed then said "You haven't seen Harry have you? He's disappeared and I really need to find him." Fleur shook her head even though she could see Harry standing behind her.

"Sorry, Ginny I have to go." Fleur said spotting her husband, Bill, looking for her.

"Oh, right, ok." Ginny sighed and Harry placed his hands over her eyes. "Harry James Potter, if that's you I swear I will bat-bogey hex you into next century!" She hissed.

"Now why an earth would you do that?" Harry asked, removing his hands so that she could turn around. He smirked as she turned to face him and she narrowed her eyes as if begging him to try something, because she wasn't sure whether she should or not. This only caused him to smirk some more and slowly she started grinning too. Within seconds of their silent exchange Ginny had wrapped her hands around his neck and his arms were wound around her waist. And well yeah you can guess what happened next.

When Harry finally pulled away Ginny pouted but didn't say anything because having Harry this close to her and finally safe was enough. "Are you ok?" Ginny checked, leaning her forehead on his.

"Yeah. You?" He whispered back. She nodded and looked left, he followed her gaze and a lump grew in his throat. George was still lying next to his dead twin, Fred, Ron and Hermione were now back and were now telling Remus and Tonks that they'd raise their baby son, Teddy into a man as amazing as his father. "We should-"

"Yeah I know." Ginny dropped Harry's hand and ran towards her family. Harry slowly joined the family that he'd very much been a part of for the past seven years. And now looking at Ginny, he knew that he wanted to make that official, but he should probably leave that a while, maybe until the war had been put behind them and Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello! **

**So yeah, I'm also a Harry Potter fan if you hadn't got that already. **

**So I know a lot of people have done 'what happened in the 19 years JK missed.' This is more of a 'how the hell did the Weasley's and co move on after the war', so as of yet I don't know how long it's gonna be but I do know that Neville and Luna shall be together for the time being, (unless I randomly decide to change that.) **

**So yeah I know this chapter's a little depressing but there will be Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fluff and Fred will always be remembered, because I'm sad like that. (And the twins were my favourite and I cry each time I read or watch him die.)**

**Love from Tabbzxxx**

**P.s. Please review, review and I will be the happiest person **


	2. Hogwarts, Kingsley and Hogsmeade

**Our happily ever after**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts, Kingsley and Hogsmeade**

**If I were JK Rowling then I wouldn't be sat next to my seven year old brother, because I wouldn't have one.**

It had been nearly three weeks since the final battle, things in the wizarding world had mostly returned to normal. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made Minister for Magic. Hogwarts was now under reconstruction under the careful guidance of the new Head-mistress. Ron and Hermione had disappeared to Australia so that Hermione could restore her parents memories. The couple were staying at her parents house in England before they returned to The Burrow later today.

"Dear Merlin!" Harry heard Ginny exclaim from the kitchen, he smiled to himself wondering what could have happened this time. "Ugh, stupid bloody broomstick. HARRY!"

"What?" He asked, slightly scared at her mood.

"Would you please come and move your stupid Firebolt it's driving me crazy! And do you really need to leave everything in your servicing kit out?" Ginny exclaimed at him. Trying to ignore the sniggers from the other Weasley's behind him, he began gathering up the polish and twig clippers he'd left behind. "Percy, shut it!" Ginny suddenly shouted, the tone of her voice made him stop.

"Well I see everything's gone back to normal around here then?" Ron's voice came suddenly from the front door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped as she picked up Harry's broomstick and handed it to him.

"Well, my dear little sister," Ron started, leaning against the kitchen worktop, "you are taking out your pent up sexual tension on Harry and all of us-" he gestured to all of the other Weasley boys (Minus of course Fred). "we are all debating whether or not to beat Harry up or just stand here and laugh!" Neither Ginny nor Harry said anything they both just glared at Ron until Errol flew into the window.

"Oh god, will that bird never learn?" Molly muttered opening the window and thankfully changing the subject. "Ah, Ginny it's your Hogwarts letter!"

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny dear, do you really expect to not finish your final year at Hogwarts?" Molly asked astounded.

"Well, I don't really see why, I mean we have just destroyed half of it." Ginny grumbled taking the letter from the her mother and scanning it. Still grumbling to herself she stalked off to her room.

"She's got a point you know." Charlie admitted looking around the room.

"That's besides the point, we had to finish our last year." Percy said, always the preacher.

"Yes, but we didn't." Ron argued.

"Well, I am going to go back and get my final N.E.W.T's." Hermione said. Rolling his eyes Harry slipped away and up to Ginny's room on the first floor.

He found her lying face down on her bed still muttering to herself, "Ginny?"

"What?" She snapped then turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's you Harry."

"Yeah..." He said walking towards her, she sat up properly and Harry noticed that she'd been crying. "Ginny, oh Merlin, come here." Harry said pulling her into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed his lips to her head.

"I don't wanna go." Ginny sniffed, "why do I need to anyway?"

"Because you need to get your N.E.W.T's?" Harry suggested feebly, Ginny just glared at him. "Ok, fine, fine, you don't but that's not the only reason you don't want to go, is it?" Harry questioned her, watching her fidget uncomfortably. "Gin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny mumbled. Harry shook his head still confused, "you won't be there." Harry smiled to himself then spoke gently to her.

"Gin, if you stayed at home you'd hardly see me anyway."

"Why not?"

"I hardly think Auror training is going to give me a lot of spare time." Harry said laughing.

"Oh. Wait. What?"

"What? I killed Voldemort a few weeks ago, I don't really see any other career options, do you?" Harry told her laughing.

"Shut up." Ginny mumbled. "You know you can be really pig-headed sometimes."

"But you'll go?" Harry checked.

"Hmm, fine."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is crazy." Hermione groaned taking in the site of platform 9 and 3/4.

"What is?" Ginny asked pulling Harry with her towards the train.

"The fact that these two loons-" She gestured to Harry and Ron, "are actually going looking for even more Death eaters!"

"You're what?" Ginny exclaimed suddenly stopping in the middle of the platform. "Are you crazy?"

"They're harmless without Voldemort, Gin." Ron told her rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't do anything stupid." Ginny said half-heartedly.

"Would we ever?" Harry asked smirking and had to dodge out of the way when both girls went to whack him around the back of his head.

"Gin? Hermione? Do us a favour?" Ron asked a few minutes later as they leaned through their carriage window. "Take this." He handed them the Marauders map and the other three looked increasingly confused. "Try and unblock the passages to Hogsmeade."

"But why?" Hermione asked taking the map and putting it into the inside pocket of her cloak.

"Think about it, when do you think we're gonna be able to see you guys?" Ron asked. Harry suddenly understood and started laughing at his best friends antics. "Only when you go to Hogsmeade..."

"Ooohhh!" The girls exclaimed together, "ok." Ginny grinned at her brother who she thought was being surprisingly clever for once.

"We'll see you in a few days." Ron told them as the train started to leave the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hard, he wasn't going to deny it, it had been hard to watch Ginny go off in the train but as Ron kept on telling him-or maybe he trying to comfort himself- they would see both the girls in three days. But now they were busy, Kingsley and a few other ministry officials had enrolled their help in catching the final death eaters that had gone into hiding.

"What about the Malfoy's?" The official next to Kingsley asked.

"No." Harry said quietly but firmly. "No, the Malfoy's never wanted all of this, ever."

"But Harry! That's Draco Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed wondering how an earth he would leave them free.

"Ron, Draco was scared, Lucius was wrong and Narcissa saved my life." Harry said calmly remembering his promise to the woman.

"How, Harry?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"When Voldemort first attempted to kill me in the final battle he only removed the connection and I wasn't dead, Narcissa was the one who had to check if I was in fact dead," Harry paused taking in the faces of the Aurors in front of him, "she basically said if didn't harm Draco then she'd try and help me so I did and she obliged." He rushed out.

"So you really would be dead without her?" Kingsley said a small grin on his face. "Then we leave the Malfoys." He decided as Harry nodded, thankful that had gone his way. "Now, who have we already got?" The conversation returned to the small number of remaining death eaters and Harry went back to only half listening to the conversation, preferring to think of Ginny.

"Harry? Earth to Harry?" He faintly heard Ron say, "Merlin, Harry wake up!" Ron shook him awake.

"What?" He grumbled reaching for his glasses.

"It's Tuesday, Harry! Tuesday!" Ron told him excitedly, Harry frowned and racked his brain for what was so special about Tuesdays.

"What's so amazing about Tuesdays, Ron?" Harry asked still confused.

"Not _Tuesday's _Harry, but this Tuesday!" Ron told him, "You know, the Tuesday the girls arranged to meet us at Hogsmeade!"

"Oooh," Harry said, understanding and grinning, he'd see Ginny in a few short hours, he glanced out the window and jumped in surprise. "Merlin, Ron! What time is it?"

"Uh, well, I couldn't sleep so..." Ron drifted off guiltily, Harry shook his head and glanced at the wall above Ron's head, 5. 30!

"Geez, Ron! Seriously? 5.30?" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down, Harry honestly!" Ron said collapsing back on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. McGonagall, Passages and Snowball fights

**Our happily ever after**

**Chapter 3: McGonagall, passages and Snowball fights**

**If I was anything like J.K Rowling I wouldn't be staring at two bulbs in my room that have gone out.**

Ginny glanced at the map on the desk in front of her and groaned, a group of first years were messing around outside the kitchens, of course they didn't actually know they were there, but still...

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said walking into the dorm they now shared, Hermione was the only girl who should have graduated last year in Gryffindor who had returned to Hogwarts, Neville had also returned purely to get his Herbology N.E.W.T.

"What can't you believe?" Ginny asked closing the map, "mischief managed." She quietly mumbled, tapping the map with her wand before turning to face Hermione.

"This!" Hermione exclaimed holding up a piece of parchment, "It's from the boys!" She exclaimed throwing it at Ginny, who deftly caught it, still confused Ginny began to read, though obviously not fast enough for Hermione's liking. "They've pardoned the Malfoys!" She yelled making Ginny jump and scan the letter even quicker.

"Can't we question them on Tuesday?" Ginny asked softly glancing up at Hermione.

"I suppose..." Hermione brushed it off and turned back to the books that had covered her bed for the past 3 and 1/2 months.

Ginny turned back to her own books but didn't really take much of it in, why'd she have to come back anyway, I mean Hogwarts was great but without Harry it seemed pretty pointless, particularly as she had already been offered a place on the HolyHead Harpies Quidditch team by the captain, Gwenog Jones herself so she could have just gone straight there but everybody had insisted that she'd returned to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many have we unblocked Ginny?" Hermione asked her the night before they were due to meet the boys.

"Um, we've only got the passage from behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy left." Ginny told her studying the map. "Hey, look!" She suddenly said. Pointing at the map.

"What?" Hermione asked looking over Ginny's shoulder at the map.

"There's only been seven of the secret passages on here before, there's at least another four on here!" Ginny said completely bewildered, surely the map can't change with the school.

"That's extraordinary!" Hermione exclaimed touching each of the passages then moving her finger to where Professor McGonagall was sat alone in the main hall.

"What's she doing?" Ginny asked, looking up at the older girl as she frowned.

"Maybe we should go and find out?" Hermione suggested.

"Hmmm, okay. Let's go." Ginny decided for them and she hurriedly gathered up the map. Ginny was reminded of how McGonagall had acted in her previous year at Hogwarts and realised how the death of her students could have effected her in many different ways, just like it had with her family and friends.

Hermione almost ran ahead of her as they walked down together to the hall, that's why when she finally reached the doors to the main hall she was surprised to find Hermione with her wand drawn pacing outside the hall. "It's locked." Hermione told Ginny when she reached to push open the door. "I've tried everything." She then added as she saw Ginny reach for her wand.

"Okay..." Ginny stuttered thinking about what she'd thought of before, "maybe she just wants to be left alone?" She suggested half-heartedly slightly disappointed that they couldn't go and comfort their Professor, but still maybe the person who could have comforted her couldn't comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Ginny asked Hermione the next morning.

"Uh, 8 am."

"Ok." Ginny said looking lost as she turned back to brushing her red hair. Hermione recognised that look and sighed walking over to the younger girl and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's only an hour Ginny." Hermione tried to comfort her when really all she wanted to do was curl up and make time go faster, but that would be completely stupid and she'd promised herself years ago that she wouldn't be one of 'those' girls. From the look on Ginny's face she'd promised herself something similar.

"Haven't you still got that time turner?" Ginny asked her desperately, Hermione stifled a giggle and shook her head. "Shame." Ginny admitted then stood up and sat on her bed. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could always go early?" Hermione suggested thinking of how ironic it's be if they were there before the boys who had promised to be there first. Actually she really liked that idea.

"Could we?" Ginny asked excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, though we should tell McGonagall..."

"Okay, whatever I just wanna go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Ginny yelled as she got a snowball down her back, she and Hermione had been throwing snowballs since they left their Headmistress.

"What? That wasn't me!" Hermione defended herself, "I don't have that good aim do I?" Ginny turned around confused.

"Then who-" Ginny asked but was immediately silenced by a snowball to her face.

"Good one Harry!" They heard Ron say.

"Well now you've blown it!" Harry retorted.

"Oops!"

"Oops? Ron really?"

"Yeah, oops!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak to find the boys with their backs to them. simultaneously both girls shoved a handful of snow down their boyfriends backs.

"Oh, come on!" Ron yelled jumping up and turning on his sister and girlfriend.

"How long exactly have you two clowns been chasing us?" Ginny asked still grinning as Harry got up and draped his cloak over his arm.

"Since you left Hogwarts." Harry admitted shying away from the glare the two girls were giving him and Ron. "Ron couldn't wait, he woke me up at 5.30 this morning."

Ginny couldn't help smiling at that, "5. 30 am?"

"No, Ginny 5.30 last night because I'm that crazy." Ron said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Ginny ignored him taking Harry's hand and pulling him away from the other couple. "Come on."

"What about those two?" Harry asked gesturing towards their two friends, Ginny looked back then rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to witness that?" She asked him smirking and gesturing behind her. Harry turned too instantly shuddering at the sight of his two best friends sucking face and despite herself Ginny giggled.

"You know I'm never going to get used to that." He told her facing her again.

"Well... I'm never gong to forget the time you and Hermione told me about his reaction when he saw me kissing Dean that time."

"That was to be quite honest unanimously awkward for both Ron and me." Harry admitted twisting a piece of her red hair between his fingers.

"He was my boyfriend." She replied halfheartedly.

"Yeah... But now I am." He whispered just before kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about Aberforth?" Ron asked, the two boys had been quizzing the girls about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade since they had reached the village. And that was almost four hours ago.

"You know you could just go and see him." Ginny grumbled into Harry's chest, she was completely and utterly exhausted after the snowball fight that had followed the kiss.

"That would be too easy Ginny." Hermione told her sighing. Harry chuckled darkly at the expression on Ron's face then attempted to stop and naturally failed miserably causing the other three to start laughing hysterically, attracting a few funny looks from a group of forth years sat across the other side of the Three Broomsticks.

"When do the Christmas holidays start?" Harry asked after they'd recovered from their giggle fit.

"Next week." Hermione yawned. "Actually speaking of we need to go Christmas shopping."

"But when?" Ginny asked leaning across the table.

"We could always Apparate to Diagon Alley next Friday." Hermione realised.

"Not from Hogwarts."

"But we can from the Burrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay then."

"Can we come?" Harry asked slightly confused at the girls conversation.

"Nope." The girls said in unison.

"Awh, why not?" Harry moaned. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to face him, only he was a lot closer than expected.

"Because, you complete moron, the reason we need to go Christmas shopping is partly for you!" Hermione piped up seeing that Ginny was incapable of answering. "Actually for some reason that reminds me."

"Of what?" Harry asked not really paying attention, too busy staring at Ginny.

"It's about the map..." Hermione mumbled pulling the map out her bag. Then sighing she leant over the table and snapped her fingers in Harry's face to get his attention, "you know you guys saw each other last weekend so your full and undivided attention would be appreciated for once Harry!"

"Alright! I'm listening!" Harry answered trying to ignore Ron's chuckles in the corner.

"Thank you! So as I was trying to say- Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, what an Earth is so funny?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh nothing sweetie, it just feels great not to be on the end of your PMS mood swings." Ron answered.

"Don't call me Sweetie!"

"You were saying?" Harry interrupted before she could do anything drastic like destroying Ron's chance of ever having children.

"Um, yeah the map seems to be growing with the castle." Hermione told them. Ron and Harry immediately forgot the previous conversations and leant forwards.

"What? How?" Harry asked taking the map and opening it up. He tapped it murmuring the words that were etched permanently into his brain 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' "Ron look at this, it's incredible." Harry murmured tracing the new routes on his fathers map.

"Seems the Marauders were even cleverer than we thought." Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned slightly and smiled at her.

"But the real question is, who created them?" Ron said. Leaning over the table, the four friends now had their heads together all with focused expressions on their faces.

"Well... Maybe- actually no that's stupid." Ginny sighed after a few minutes of silence. Ron looked up at her and frowned.

"Gin just say it." Ron told her looking back down at the map.

"It's nothing I just thought that the school changes things so maybe it-"

"Started creating more passage ways" Hermione finished for her. "Yeah that might be what's happened."

"Right ok, next thing." Ginny grinned sitting back down.

"Um, what?" Ron questioned looking at his little sister who's face now resembled Hermione's angered expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, silencing her reasoning to imprison the Malfoys, "You know Hermione, I love you, you're like a sister to me, but I really want to throttle you sometimes." Both Ginny and Ron stifled a giggle at Hermione's gasp, well that and the expression on her face.

"Narcissa saved his life, without her we'd all be dead, he promised not to harm Draco." Ron told the girls. Ginny instinctively gripped Harry's hand tighter.

"The Malfoys go free then." Hermione murmured.

"Awh, Sweetie, I still hate him if that's any comfort." Ron told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Ronald..." Hermione muttered turning up to face him.

"Mmm hmm." Ron sighed into her shoulder.

"I told you not to call me Sweetie!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And this is my very very long over due update.**

**Please reviewxxx**


	4. Pain, George and sincerest apologies

**Chapter 4**

**Pain, George and sincerest apologies.**

Minerva McGonagall was always the teacher who'd been the strongest, the one who'd never let out her emotions but last might was different, she couldn't stop herself. Her fellow Professors had left just after the students but she'd sat there for quite a while just letting it all out, letting her emotions rule her mind and losing control for the first time in years. The next morning when the two girls Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger asked if they could leave for Hogsmeade an hour earlier she obliged, taking in the expression on both of their faces, ones of pure joy an excitement. She'd said yes then as she turned away she quietly said 'I remember when I felt like that.' She didn't think they had heard her as they didn't say anything but now as she thought about it the two girls were two of the cleverest she knew so she was now wondering if they had heard anything.

But it was pointless worrying about it now, she had duties to fulfill, and they didn't include sitting at her desk pondering what life would have been like if Voldemort had never been and James, Lily, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, Remus, Nymphadora, Fred and- and him were still alive. Well Minerva if none of it had happened then you wouldn't be watching Harry and Ron try and sneak in through the front gates under Harry's cloak right now, she told herself silently scolding herself for thinking of him.

Sighing she got up and walked forwards towards the four of them, "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, it would be appreciated if I could actually see you." Hermione smirked a little while Ginny grinned and the gulping sounds she heard behind her, Ron appeared first then Harry, they both had expressions of fear on their faces.

"But Professor how did you know it was us?" Ron asked rather stupidly. Harry snickered while Hermione whacked him around the back of his head.

"Maybe it was due to the fact that I can see four sets of footprints and you seem unable to keep quiet for an extended amount of time." The Professor answered sarcastically. "Now you two girls get upstairs it may be nearly Christmas but you still have my assignment sheet to finish." She added quickly although she knew they'd both already finished it. She watched the pair trudged inside then turned to the boys.

"Look, we weren't going to cause any stupid trouble or anything." Harry told her.

She rolled her eyes as that's all the pair of them had ever done at Hogwarts but then she smiled and said "It's all good you two trying to sneak in but are you aware that students can have visitors as long as they've been authorised my the head teacher first?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at their old Professor, "So can we?" Ron asked her hesitantly.

She sighed but shook her head "No."

Ron gasped "But-"

"Ronald Weasley, it is half past ten, no." The Professor said sharply, "now shouldn't you two be somewhere?" She asked the pair.

They both shrugged thinking of Kingsley who was probably back at the Burrow, where they should already be. "Um, no, not really..." Ron lied. "But we'll go!" He added caching the ferocious expression on her face.

"Good."

"We'll go out there," Harry told Ron, "if we're going to apparate..." he said slowly and sarcastically to Ron who was staring at Harry bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Harry and Ron had wanted their next week to be unproductive and boring then they were highly disappointed. As by Friday they were exhausted, Molly had had them cleaning until midnight and that was after she'd made them de-gnome the garden and get some more Christmas essentials from Diagon Alley-which for some unknown reason included Brussel Sprouts (and both were sure nobody liked them.) When they got back by the Floo network George and Charlie were sat at the dining room table discussing the future of the Joke shop.

"Hey George, Charlie." Ron greeted them, dumping bags of food on the table and collapsing in the chair with a moan of delight. Harry rolled his eyes and took the bags of presents he was carrying up the stairs to Ron's room. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much." Charlie sighed leaning back on his chair. "Mum's been trying to make us do a load of stuff for her, but honestly why an earth does she need enlargement charms put on the carrots anyway?"

"No-one knows, it's a mystery to everyone Charlie." Ron said, imitating his old divination teacher, Sybill Trelawny. "You ok George? How's the shop?"

"It's ok, I'm ok." He said briefly standing up and leaving instantly just as Molly bustled back into the kitchen.

"He's still struggling." Charlie said simply to Ron as Harry came into the Kitchen.

"What time do the girls get here?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged not answering.

In all the years he'd known George Weasley he'd never seen him so depressed. And as he sat and thought about it Harry was the one who should understand. And he did, to a certain extent, he knew that gut wrenching feeling when ever he thought about his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Remus and Tonks and Fred. But for George who had had his best friend next to him his entire life always there when he needed him. Always there to joke round with, to make fun of their brothers and protect Ginny, to fight for there very lives and he'd lost all of that faster than you could say Lord Voldemort.

And George now almost an empty shell of his former self, now saw Fred's face every time he looked in the mirror, heard his voice every time he spoke and was reminded of him every day at work. Surely there was something Harry could do about that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooooo, yeah this is awkward, I've almost completely neglected this for a while and the only excuse I have is that I've been really busy. I have been trying to settle back into school and every single teacher is patronisingly nagging about our G.C.S.E's, I have to write another story for English, read and almost memorise Romeo and Juliet, (Great, I can't wait...) My History lessons are now even more pressured because of the levels I achieved last year, (Top of the year-Feel free to clap...) as a result of that and the pressure I'm bound to receive in Spanish tomorrow my sarcasm has taken a life of it's own and I'm also trying to complete my Lord Baden Powell award and get top levels in Maths and Science (My two worst subjects.)

But this still shouldn't be a problem, so please don't hate me?

PLEASE REVIEW! It will literally make me so happy and give me the willpower to keep my school life organised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Owls, Fans and Stars

**Chapter 5**

**Owls, Fans and Stars.**

At about lunch time a magnificent Tawny owl flew straight up to the window and held out his leg, Molly undid it and paid the bird, "Ron, Harry, it's for you." Molly handed Ron the letter with their names written on by Hermione. After ripping it open Ron and Harry scanned the letter over. It was just from Hermione and she was trying to tell them to be careful because Ginny had become even more depressed, they didn't get chance to think about though because just then there was a pop and they appeared with huge trunks in their hands.

Smiling Ginny sighed, "Oh, don't worry you two just stand there gawping."

"What?" Ron asked shoving the letter in his back pocket as Hermione glared at it.

"Come on we gotta go." Hermione told Ginny pulling her arm. "Take these upstairs for us will you." Harry didn't even have time to register what had happened before they'd disapparated again.

Looking at Ron who had a matching expression on confusion on his face he shrugged and grabbed Ginny's bag hauling upstairs to her second floor room. "What do you think?" Ron asked sitting down on Ginny's bed and pulling the letter out.

"Dunno, read it out." Harry told him Ron nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hey, so I thought I should probably tell you that Ginny's becoming even more depressed, she's hardly even herself anymore, I'm hoping that she'll be alright after Christmas but don't say anything about Fred or something because she's really touchy about this at the moment. I think she's being effected by it more than we originally thought, but hopefully you can help me try and cheer her up. Actually speaking of Fred, how's George? Also Ginny isn't here right now and she won't know I've sent this so burn it or something? Love Hermione." Ron looked up to see Harry in fits of silent laughter. Ron frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Ron, was the voice really necessary?" Harry choked out. Ron grinned and joined Harry in the silent laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you got to get?" Ginny asked dumping her bags on the floor outside Flourish and Botts. Hermione looked down at the list in her hand and groaned.

"Harry and Ron are the only one's I've got left." Hermione sighed glancing at the piles of bags at their feet. "You?"

"Same. But what do you get a pair of Aurors?" She cried exasperated, "Oooh!" She suddenly grinned looking across the street to the Owl Emporium.

"Light bulb moment?" Hermione laughed, "doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes at her confused expression, "muggle thing."

"Well, Hedwig died didn't she..." Ginny smiled. There was a beautiful snowy owl in the window. Without giving a second thought to her bags she ran inside leaving Hermione with all the bags.

"Hi!" Ginny said cheerfully to the assistant. "Can I get that owl?" She pointed to the owl in the window and the assistant looked between her and the bird.

"Uh, sorry Miss but another customer wanted to look at it." He seemed to regret letting her down and smiled painfully at her. Ginny slouched and pouted but soon straightened up and walked over to the bird. Time for some heavy dramatics, she thought smiling.

"Is it a male?" She asked the young assistant he nodded and the owl let her smooth his head. Sighing she pulled her hand away just as Hermione walked through the door. Ginny shot her a cheeky smile then turned back to the assistant. "It's a shame. I was sure Harry'd love him." The assistant froze, "oh, well." She picked up her bags and went to leave.

"Harry?" The assistant asked hesitantly. Ginny smiled and turned around slowly. "Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said sweetly.

"W-w-w-well, I guess I could talk to my boss?" He stuttered.

"Really, that'd be amazing!" Ginny exclaimed dropping her bags. Hermione rolled her eyes as the assistant went behind the counter to get his boss.

"You're unbelievable." Hermione shook her head, "it's almost blackmail." Ginny shrugged as the boss emerged followed by the very scared looking assistant.

Ginny walked up to the counter where the manager stood, arms crossed with a grave expression on his face. "So you want my Snowy Owl I hear." Ginny nodded, still smiling, "You say it's for Harry Potter?" Ginny nodded again "I'll sell him to you if you can prove it."

"Well how do you want her to do that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Answer some questions I have. My son is his biggest fan." The manager said, "and who are you."

"Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's best friend and part of the reason you're still safe." She snapped, "And if your son is his biggest fan then why will _you _be asking the questions?"

"He won't, I will be." A voice came from under the counter. The manager lifted him up and sat him on the counter, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The boy had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes, he'd drawn a scar on his forehead just like Harry's. "I'm going to ask you some questions, if you get them all right you get the bird." He said.

Ginny fought back a laugh and said "Ok."

"What house was he in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"His best friends?"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"His parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

"Girlfriend."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Sirius Black was his?"

"God father." The boy stuttered and looked the girls over.

"His cousin?"

"Dudley Dursley."

"I, um- La-la-last question." He told them, "His first chocolate frog card."

"Albus Dumbledore." Ginny replied smugly, those questions were easy.

"It's true dad." The boy frowned jumping off the counter.

"Really? Okay then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed looking up at the the girls who's appeared out of no-where.

"Hey!" Harry repeated, staring at Ginny laden with bags, "How much...?" He drifted off as they shook their heads in exhaustion.

"Two seconds." Ginny whimpered dumping bags on the floor, Harry studied her carefully, she looked tired and ready to punch someone. She had dark circles under her brown eyes and it was obvious she'd been chewing her lip. "You know you two could help instead of sitting there, gawping and wondering what the hell we've bought you." Ginny snapped pulling Harry back into reality.

"Merlin Gin, sorry!" Ron answered back. The boys grabbed handfuls of bags and made to journey back up to Ginny's room.

Ginny suddenly apparated in front of her door blocking their entrance like she'd just realised they couldn't go in there. "Bags?" She said sweetly. They frowned but handed her the bags so she could put them inside.

Ron ran downstairs to Hermione but Harry waited grabbing her arm when she walked past him. "Ginny wait." He said softly.

"What?" She snapped harshly.

"Hey, what in Merlin's name's wrong?" He insisted.

She sighed, "Nothing. I just, I don't know Harry!" He could see that she was on the verge of tears so pulled her into a huge bear hug. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Ginny looked up and met his green eyes and nodded, letting him pull her downstairs and outside.

"What...?" Ginny questioned him, frowning.

"Come on, look up." Harry said simply, lying down on the grass. Ginny hesitated before doing the same, automatically resting her head on his shoulder. "You see those two stars there?" He asked pointing directly above him.

"Yeah, what about them?" She asked still confused.

"Well, I always imagine that you're the brighter one on the left and I'm the other one, then I feel much closer to you." He told her.

"You do realise that they're actually light years away from each other, right? She laughed, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in quite a while.

"Way to ruin the moment Gin!" He laughed with her, "but they seem so close up there!" He defended his logic.

"Awh, Harry I never knew you could be so sweet!" She exclaimed, "but why am I the brighter one?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Because you're the light of my life and that star even in all of it's brilliance can only just begin to describe how I feel about you." He told her, looking deeply into her eyes and pushing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her eyes.

Ginny blushed looking down at their entwined hands then back at Harry who was smirking smugly at the impact he'd obviously just had on her self confidence and happiness. "You know I think you're just a load of mushy yuckiness sometimes." She looked at him, matching his smirk with her own.

"Now onto the more important stuff..." He hinted, waggling his eyebrows. Ginny narrowed her eyes, her smirk gone, shaking her head.

"Harry James Potter, I'm not going to tell you what I got you for Christmas!" She exclaimed pushing him backwards.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" He begged.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope nope, nope!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**So if you want weekly updates then review!**

**And then I'll try and update every sunday!**

**Tabbzxx**


End file.
